


The Highest Priority

by Bumbles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: After Recall, But whatever, Fluff, Genyatta - Freeform, Honestly this could be platonic love, I Tried, M/M, Oneshot, Post Recall, because they're omnic racist, idk - Freeform, omnicist? omnicphobic?, this isn't really romance, zarya and junkrat are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbles/pseuds/Bumbles
Summary: Little oneshot of Zenyatta's feelings about Genji. Post-recall.





	The Highest Priority

Zenyatta never forgot the people he met. He remembered Jade, the girl who thought nothing was left. He remembered Robert, the man who had slaughtered dozens of Omnics before weeping at his feet. He remembered an entire legion of people that he put his energy into, making them see the optimism and light within the world. And, he wouldn't say it, but meeting them again was not his highest priority. That went to Genji.

Zenyatta didn't know when the change had happened. It used to be he would fix and move on, keep going. Now they had been by each other's sides for years, learning together. There was no one Zenyatta was more proud of than him. His progress from being a broken soul to one glowing with restored resolve. His forgiveness and newfound love in the world.

When Genji had asked for Zenyatta to accompany him to the recall, he had been surprised. Not surprised at the request, for Genji had always been polite, but because he said yes without question. Because he knew that he would follow Genji anywhere. But he didn't know when that change happened.

Sometimes, while meditating, he sneaks a peek at Genji. At his calm aura, his chest softly rising with gentle breaths. He knows that he cannot smile, but if he could he knows that he couldn't stop one every time he saw his student. 

The people at Overwatch had been his friends. He certainly didn't expect Genji to keep spending all his time with him, as he was probably going to catch up. Yet every morning he was there early, to laugh a good day and hello. One of the newer members asked him about it once. Genji said there was no one he'd rather spend his time with than Zenyatta. That gave him an odd feeling.

He can tell when Genji is feeling troubled. Even when his visor is on and his body language stoic, he senses the mild distortion. At night, when Genji remembers his fight with his brother the most, he will send his orb of harmony. When it gets bad, and he remembers everything from the betrayal to the pain, Zenyatta will clasp their hands together and whisper about the things he's seen, the things he wants them to see together. 

Genji likes his laugh. He will tell Zenyatta things that don't make sense, just to hear the sound. He knows his student well enough to understand the ulterior motive, but is there an ulterior motive to wanting someone to laugh? 

Many people at the base dislike him. The pink-haired lady purposefully ignores him, doing so much as to almost compromise missions in lieu of passive aggressiveness. The man obsessed with explosives will make sharp quips every once in awhile, things that shouldn't hurt. Genji is quick to defend, and he reminds him that it is a waste of his energy. 

The moments he treasures the most are when they are alone. They discuss everything, from spirituality to war to stuffed animals to historical figures. It's always fascinating to hear stories of Genji's youth, the constricted sparrow inside a cage, restless and causing itself damage. He dislikes losing focus during these times. 

There is one question that is eventually asked. Can Omnics love? Zenyatta answers quietly. Yes, yes they can. And he reaches and takes Genji's hand, feeling the peace wash over.


End file.
